Surprised
by LeonaMasha
Summary: What happens when you finally stop fighting your feelings? Well, read to find out!   Note: Fluffy one-shot. HG/SB. AU. First fic so please review. Thanks!


Dislaimer: Don't own a thing. If I did I don't think I'd be so excited about finally posting!

A/N: Well, finally decided to put at least a toe into the pond and get myself a little feel of this thing called fanfiction. Soooo, here's a small fluffy one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He was watching her, always finding the view pleasant.

He loved to rile her up.

To see her cheeks flare with anger.

To see her hair crackle and become bushier with the magic seeping through her barely restrained temper.

Hell. She was a goddess.

Of course he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. Nope. Instead he felt like a teenage boy unable to talk to a girl whenever he was around her. Which means that more often than necessary he would just rile her up so he could sit back and enjoy the show.

Like now.

"Merlin! How is it possible for someone to be so infuriating? Were you born just to make my life just that much more difficult?" Hermione spit this out in a deceptively calm voice.

Oh, yes, her eyes had become a delicious golden chocolate. _Ah, I wonder if she tasted just as sweet. Circe! Please keep me from taking her on the parlor floor!_ Sirius snapped himself out of his inner musings and tried to remember what she said. Why is it that this slip of a girl – no, _woman _– always managed to distract him so without even trying?

"Kitten. 'Mione, you know my main reason for existing is to _gift_ the fairer sex with my undeniable good looks, abundant charm, and never-ending love?" All of this said with that cheeky grin of his that has been known to bring many a witch to her knees, that is, unless it was Hermione.

She snorted softly, mumbling under her breath, "Certainly didn't mention his lack of humility and grandiose ego." In a louder voice, "You know what, Sirius?" Argh! She just wanted to shut him up!

"What's that, Kitten?" She was going to wipe off the silly, delicious, and devilishly handsome smirk off of his gorgeous face. _Wait! What?_

Oh yes, she had been in denial for so long that she finally gave up. Since Sirius came back from the Veil looking even more dashing, healthy and younger than his previous emaciated and half-crazed state she had slowly but surely been falling for the Marauder.

Damn, if that's how everyone looked coming back from the Veil then she wouldn't be surprised if there was a queue already lined up all the way out of the Ministry of Magic. Ah, but there's a slight problem with using this as the newly found fountain of youth, for once you go in you more than likely will never come back. Of course that doesn't apply to the famous Sirius Bloody Black!

The man was, no – _is_, infuriating!

Hermione at first scoffed at his need to revel in a different witch every night. Trying to keep her thoughts to herself but failing miserably she would rant about how degrading he was to women and how much of a man-whore he was being. All throughout these exchanges she would never own up to the fact it was actually jealousy she was feeling and how she, oh so much, wanted to be his one and only witch going up those stairs to his bedroom.

Yes, it seems that the green-eyed monster was paying a visit. It was such a constant visitor that it decided to unpack everything and take up residence following her around like a second shadow.

Little did she know that Sirius felt just the same for her if he saw _anyone_ come near her with _any _sort of intention towards her be it friendly for hopes of something more, romantic, or purely sexual. Good thing for him she never seemed to notice or care about all the men vying for her attention.

Having had enough Hermione didn't think, which means that it must be something immensely important if this warrants a moment of temporary brainlessness. As soon as she shuts off her treacherous logical mind she proceeds to just act. Simply put, Hermione throws herself at Sirius.

_Finally_ after all those nights wondering what he tastes like and how he would feel against her she finally gets to experience it in all its wondrous glory!

Sirius for his part only takes a second to get over his surprise and begins to reciprocate quite unabashedly by picking her up from her delicious bottom and wrapping her smooth milky legs around him which creates the desired effect of bringing her flush against his body.

Well, he's not known as a ladies' man for his lack of action.

Feeling her smooth, pouty, and _sweet_ lips on his own he grabs the back of her neck which also means he's able to feel her silky hair. Gently tipping her head up in order to deepen the kiss she gasps softly allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and explore with abandon already looking forward to see if the rest of her body tastes just as sweet as her delicate mouth.

_Oh, Merlin!_ They both think this at the same moment. It would seem that both of them are right on the same wavelength without even knowing it.

Giving themselves over completely and finally being able to release all of their pent up frustration they make sure to take advantage of this opportunity to the fullest having waited for this for so long. They are so immersed in their wandering hands mapping out all of the dips and valleys of their delectable partner that they forget they are not alone in the house.

It's because of their preoccupation at the moment that they don't hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

Of course, as luck would have it, the two people in the house at the moment are Ron and Harry.

As they walk into the room in order to "diffuse" the situation, which happens more often than not, there is only one way to express how they feel upon walking onto the scene which, coincidentally, doesn't show any signs of stopping any time soon.

Boy, were they surprised.

* * *

Ummm, hope you enjoyed this ficlet! Please review. Thanks!

_Revised 06/13/11_


End file.
